If You Wont She Will
by LeValken
Summary: Bella finally gets tired of Edward's soul argument and realizes he has no intentions of forever. But the Cullen's aren't the only creatures out there with the ability to change her. Will she get what she wants or will Edward get in the way, as usual, or will someone else. Bella/Savina, Maybe Bella/Savina/Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

"ok let me get this straight. You say you love me and you want to be with me. But you won't turn me?"

"I won't end your life."

"my life is ending Edward. I am going to grow old and die. Or I'm going to side in an accident, something will happen and separate us."

"I'll protect you Bella."

"you can't always protect me! There's no changing your mind is there? You won't do it."

"No I won't take away your soul." _Does he really not see how stupid he's being?_ "none of you will turn me?" I ask to the rest of his family, the family I had started to consider my own. "I'm sorry Bella, it is Edward's choice." Was Carlisle's response. "Really now? It's Edward's choice what I want to do with my life?"

"I'm sorry that's not what I meant, of course this is your life." I could see Edward roll his eyes but chose to ignore it, "I know what you meant Dr. Cullen." I watch with satisfaction as he flinches when I don't call him by his first name. "Bella your being ridiculous."

"your right Edward, I am being ridiculous. I have been ridiculous our whole relationship. And since eventually one of these days it's going to end, I'm ending it now."

"love what are you talking about?"

"why am I going to waste my time when you have no intention of us spending forever together? As if we would be together when I'm old and gray. Might as well get it over with now, so bye."

"Bella come on now your being dramatic?" without another glance I was out the door and down the steps by my truck. The last thing I heard was Edward's annoying voice "don't worry Alice, she'll be back." _The hell I will._

I was halfway home when I remembered there was nothing to make for dinner and turned into the supermarket parking lot. I parked next to a car I have never seen before. I think it was an old charger. _Someone has style._

I was browsing the juice isle when I ran into someone with my cart knocking them down. "oh my god I am so sorry."

"that's quite alight beautiful, I wasn't watchen where I was walking anyway." A heavily accented voice answered. I looked up from helping her stand into bright violet eyes that were way to beautiful to be real, or human. "I'm Bella." I found myself saying as I continued to get lost in her gaze. "Savina. I just moved here from England."

"wow far move. Welcome to the small rainy town of Forks" my lame joke got the intended laughter from her. "aye tis quite rainy isn't it. I however love the rain, so no complaints." I finally had a chance to take her all in as she grabbed something from a shelf. Long legs were covered in tight blue skinny jeans ending in black heeled boots making her about three inches taller then me. Long dark blue hair straight down her back and a low cut black sweater covered by a leather jacket, though she still showed a decent amount of cleavage I couldn't seem to drag my eyes from. _What the hell has gotten into me._ "see something you like?" I brought my now reddened face up into her amused eyes, "huh no I was just-"

"relax I was just messing with you, id stare to- see you around belly button." She threw over her shoulder with a wink and walked off. _Damn that's a sexy accent. And what's with the nickname._

When I exited the store I noticed the Charger was gone, _must have been Savina's._ Piling into the truck I drive home to make tacos for dinner before Charlie gets home. While the meat is cooking I put my dead phone on the charger and notice the missed calls from Edward and Alice. Ignoring them I scroll to the one from Jake making sure I'm still coming over next weekend. "Bella?"

"In the kitchen dad!"

"smells good bells."

"thanks, should be done in ten." As usual we ate in silence before I went up to my room to study. And just to be sure I had no unwanted guests tonight I locked the window, _as if that would actually stop him._ I'm hoping he has enough respect for that at least, not that he ever has before.

I woke the next morning in an odd mood. I wanted to go out and do something fun, something dangerous, something I never would have done before. Something he never would have let me do. _Hell this is my life and he has no say in it._ maybe now I can be someone else. Change form the shy helpless girl I am and be ore, more-more like her, she was so confident. Her, what does this have to do with here? Nothing, it has to do with my newfound freedom that's all, not her. _Why can't I get her out of my head than?_ With that parting thought I hopped in the shower, ate breakfast and jumped into my truck heading for La Push while ignoring the ringing cell phone next to me. I was almost to the border when I saw the silver Volvo racing up behind me. _Are you serious? Damnit Alice._ I then did something I never thought I would, I pushed the gas pedal to the floor and watched the needle reach 80 just in time to pass over knowing he won't follow. _I didn't know this truck had it in her._ After parking the car I thought I would go see Jake but it was still pretty early and I don't want to wake him if he was on patrol last night. Instead I took off walking down the beach, about a mile down toward where the trees reach the water I saw a lone figure sitting on a log staring out at the water. I didn't need to see her face to know it was Savina. The dark blue hair was a dead give away. The aura around her seemed to scream dangerous unlike in the store where it was welcoming. And yet all I could do was look, couldn't walk away, look away, just- "are you going to join me or just stare? As good as I am to look at, I assure you my company can be quite pleasant as well." She spoke startling me as she tilted her head slightly to look back at me with a smirk that was sexy as hell. _Since when am I attracted to girls? No not girls this, this is a woman._ "sorry" I mumble out as I make my way to the log. "no need to apologize. Tell me what brings you out here on this fine rainy morning."

"to be honest I'm not sure."

"ahh a very good reason indeed."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"not at all. I think I may enjoy your company." I had to grin at that as my heart stuttered. "may I ask why you moved to Forks?"

"Change of scenery mostly. Looking for something, fresh start if you will. What about you?"

"what makes you think I moved here?" I frowned. "your joke at the store. Someone who has lived here their whole life would either be so very sick of it, or grown to love it. you were in between."

"your very observant."

"aye, though so are you, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"my eyes, what was it you thought about them." I froze, _shit._ "that they were wither fake, or to beautiful to be human." I whisper out. "mm so where'd you move form and why?" _guess she's going to make me work for it._ "Arizona, and my mom remarried and was traveling. I thought I would come stay with my dad and make things easier."

"very noble, so anything fun to do in dreary old Forks."

"hmm there's shopping in Port Angeles, movies, and well I have a friend who lives down here in the reservation. He and his friends cliff jump."

"Cliff jump, now that sounds fun. How old are you?" _wow this girl is all over the place._ "17, you?"

"18" she answered quickly and it gave me an idea, one that worked fairly well last time. "how long have you been 18?" she was silent for awhile before chuckling lowly. "longer than I care to remember." _So definitely not human._ "so you want to go cliff jumping?" I blurted out surprising us both. She looked into my eyes for a moment before smirking dangerously making my stomach flip, she stood up quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. "absolutely."

It took 30n minutes to make it up the cliffs, and I am guessing it was my fault, she probably would have made it in minutes alone. She had to catch me or help me at least ten times. And I blushed every time her hands touched me, they were warm, no they were hot. _Maybe she's like Jake._ "so do you like dogs?" _wow Swan very smooth._ However it got her to laugh loudly at my question, "ahh already guessing ehh. Well I do like dogs, though I'm not too fond of mutts." She answered clearly enjoying herself, I felt like it was inside joke the way she said mutts. _What the hell does that mean._ "here we are." She announced, and it looked way higher from up here than it did down there. "it would appear so" I murmured looking over the edge. "do not fear Arizona, you will be safe, you have my word." I looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but sheer honesty, I could help but believe her, trust her, this girl I had just met and yet was so drawn to. "well then here were go." With that I flung myself off of the cliff, and god the rush was amazing as air rushed past me and water rushed towards me. And damn was that water cold, I felt her splash after me but I just floated in one spot for a moment relishing in it. it was pure darkness, pure silence. Finally I kicked my feet to surface but my shoes and jeans were holding me down with the current, it wasn't long before I was panicking and running out of breath. Before I could have a full blown panic attack though I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a body pressed against mine as it brought me to the surface. I took a huge gulp of icy air as soon as my head passed the water and my eyes shot open into bright green ones inches from mine that were swimming with concern. "are you alright?"

"great." I whispered through the sore throat. "I apologize Bella, I did not consider your shoes pulling you down."

"not your fault, it was still fun." Light musical laughter reached my ears but her eyes never lost their concern and her hands never left my waist keeping me afloat. She then looked into my eyes with a dangerous glint in hers, "perhaps we should remove your shoes for the swim back, hmmm perhaps your pants as well." She purred out lowly her accent and tone making me wet at the sound, and it had nothing to do with the ocean. My eyes widened as my face reddened, before I could stutter a reply she was underwater and pulling my shoes off. She came back up a second later with them, "don't fret Arizona, when I pull your pants off it won't be while your shivering, well at least not from the cold." She once again sent my tomato red face a wink and began to drag me through the waves toward the shore. I admit watching her stumble up the sand all wet made my day. tight blue jeans made tighter from the water, the white tshirt she had on completely made see through to a red lace bra. She grabbed the hoodie she left on the log and turned to me. "take off your shirt."

"I'm sorry what?"

"your shirt, remove it from your body before you get sick and put this on."

"uh what about you?" she raised an eyebrow as if to say _really_ "we both know I'm going to be just fine, now the shirt." I don't think I could change her mind so I slowly peeled the shirt off of my body and I swear I heard a growl and saw her eyes flash for a moment. I quickly pulled the sweat shirt over my head. We then walked back toward my truck and she had somehow managed to get my keys to turn the heater on before hopping back out, "now your pants."

"seriously?" I practically squeaked out. "do you want to get sick?" I grudgingly began to try and peel them off only getting to my mid-thigh. "Uhh Savina?"

"Aye?"

"Can you uh maybe helpmegettheseoff?"

"Im sorry Arizona did you just ask me to get you out of your pants?" damn that sexy smirk and amused voice. "you know what I mean." Chuckling she squatted down in front of me and began to pull them down. Heat flooded my face, and other areas as I looked down at her. I had to grab her shoulder to steady myself from falling right before I heard the footsteps. I looked up into the amused face of my best friend Jacob and the words just leave my mouth, "this is not what it looks like." _Thank god this sweatshirt reached mid-thigh._ "oh, bummer." Was his sarcastic reply. I quickly pulled on my jeans causing my to lose balance, which caused Savina to lose balance and we both tumbled to the ground. And that's where it got worse when I noticed I was currently straddling her neck. Looking down into her eyes with my own wide ones she looked like she was trying her hardest not to laugh. I managed to scrambled off of her and get my jeans off of around my ankles. "So Bells, whose your uhh-friend?"

"this is Savina, she just moved here."

"pleasure" she said as she rose from the ground gracefully dusting her wet clothing.

Ten minutes later and after a very awkward conversation and explanation with Jake we were in my truck, she was driving since I was still shivering and the heater was on blast. I was feeling better every second that passed. "are you going to get that?" she asked after my phone range for the 5th time. "nope."

"mm it could be important."

"it isn't. it's-it's my ex." The car finally rolled to a stop and it took me a minute to realize I was already home and Charlie's car wasn't there yet. "now I'm going to do something and before you think of slapping me, I want you to know it's going to help you with the cold." Before I could question her words her hot lips collided with mine as she cupped my jaw in her palm. I kissed her back before I could reason with myself, pressing them more firmly to hers, I quickly slid my tongue against her bottom lip, and where Edward would have pulled away, she simply opened her mouth so my tongue could clash with hers. And god was kissing her so much different then him, so much-better. Where his lips were hard unmoving ice, hers were burning hot and so very soft. Where he fought for control the whole time before pulling away all together she pushed for more as my back pressed against the car door. Finally after what seemed like hours though was only minutes we pulled away for air and her usual violet eyes had flecks of red in them. Through her parted lips I noticed sharp fangs small enough to normally hide, but sharp enough no human was born with them. It took me a second to realize the cold was completely gone and I was filled with an amazing warmth spreading through my body.

"hey Bells I brought home pizza!" my dad's voice brought me out of my thoughts of that kiss, of that girl. "ok dad I'm coming!" after eating and watching a little bit of whatever game my dad was watching I headed up to my room and went to bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 _I opened my eyes and was looking out at the ocean from the cliffs I had jumped from earlier that day. "Savina!?" I yelled out. "yes" her voice sounded from right behind me causing me to spin around. Instead of the Savina I had gotten to know that day, she was now standing before me with bright red eyes the violet now just swirling around their depths. Her small fangs now biting into her bottom lip. Beside her stood a huge pitch black wolf even bigger than the one Jake shifts into, it was alternating from being solid and a swirling shadow, there was fire in its eyes, and at times it looked to have more than one head. "Savina" I whispered out as I forced my eyes away from the beast's and into hers. She smirks cruelly at me "your scared, I can smell it. No, your terrified."_ _Her smile got larger before it dropped slowly with her voice, "you don't need to be afraid of me."_

" _I know." Do I know? Here I am thinking I should run yet knowing it wouldn't change a thing. I think, no I know I can trust her, even this her. "you won't hurt me."_

" _how can you be so sure, when even I'm not."_

" _because I know you won't." I didn't even blink but one second she was 20 feet behind me and the next my back was pressed to the tree behind me while she pressed up against me. "but I want to" she whispered into my ear. "do you? Do you really want to hurt me Savina?"_

" _I do. And yet I don't." she moans out as if in pain before pressing her lips to mine. Her tongue forces it's way past my lips so much rougher than the kiss we shared in my truck. I moan against her lips as her hand slides between my legs cupping me through the underwear I wore to bed before sliding underneath them. She continued to rub me closer and closer to the edge where I soon thought I couldn't take anymore. I was so close as the sound of "had a bad day" penetrated my ears and-wait what?_

My eyes shot open greeted by the sight of the ceiling of my room and my alarm clock going off. It was just a dream. _Of course it was just a dream you idiot._ Since when did I have dreams like that? Shit, I noticed the throbbing and wetness between my legs. "I need a shower" I mumbled to myself. I tried hot water, I tried cold water, I tried warm water, non of them helped with the burning between my legs. Sliding my hand down my stomach I rubbed my middle finger over the swollen and throbbing nub as I pressed my back against the tiled wall to keep from collapsing at the sensation. I couldn't help but think of her, what it would be like to have her hands on me, rubbing, caressing, for real and not the dream her. It was that thought, her face, her kiss, that dream that brought me over the edge shivering as my climax racked through me.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

20 minutes later after I had cleaned myself up I rushed through a quick breakfast, my dad had already left for work. I back out of the driveway just in time as I see Edward's Volvo pulling up behind me, probably to offer me a ride. _Does he still not get it?_ I drive over my normal 40 almost reaching 60 to school noticing Edward's annoyed face in my rear view. He pulls into his normal spot besides Emmett's Jeep and unfortunately for me the last spots aren't too far away. "what do you want Edward?" I say not bothering to look up as I grab my bag and get out of the truck. "why didn't you wait for me to give you a ride, and why were you driving so fast Bella your reflexes aren't as good as ours and there is ice on the ground you could have crashed." He rants. _You done? No of course not._ "and what were you thinking yesterday you know how dangerous they are you could have been hurt and I wouldn't have known. Alice can't see the wolves."

"Did me breaking up with you not get through your head yet? It means you have no say in what I do, where I go, how fast I go there, or who I go and do it with." I finish with one person in mind. Takin in the mixed emotions on his families face I must say I'm shocked to see Rosalie has a small smile on her face with, oh my god is that pride in her eyes? Who knew the ice queen had emotions. Emmett looks sad along with Alice. Jasper looks, well he's Jasper so.

Whatever reply he was going to come up with was cut off as the roar of a motorcycle filled the parking lot. Looking over to who could only be Savina, last night comes flying back to me and out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper looking at me confused. "I can't read their mind." Edward spoke urgently and I had to chuckle a little. _Why am I not surprised?_ "it's not funny Bella they could be dangerous and I wouldn't know. She doesn't seem human. Jasper?"

"that sounds like your problem." I snort out as a soft laugh leaves Rosalie. "I can't feel her emotions, it's like she's there but feels nothing." _I'm sure she feels something, I can tell just by looking into her eyes._ "I can't see her either, I never saw her coming." If anyone wasn't staring when she rode up and parked next to my truck, they were when she removed her helmet. Murmurs rose through the lot so fast I only heard snippets like how hot she was and about her bike. Violet eyes surveyed the lot and I swear they lit up on me before darkening on the Cullen's. Smirking her dangerously sexy smile she throws one of her long legs over the bike climbing off and grabs her bag. Eyes locked on mine she never even spared the Cullen's another glance compared to how everyone else stares at them. She walked up, no she stalked up to us with her hips swaying, "hey Arizona, show me to the office?" Before I could respond Edward interrupted in his _I know what's best_ authorative voice, "Bella has to get to class before she is late." He sneers at her but it seems to have no effect as she glances at him, "he's right, I don't want to be late." His face turns into a satisfied smug grin that I just had to wipe off, "it's a good thing the office is on the way to my class, come on Savina." Without even a glance I loop my arm with hers and pull her toward the office. "so you ready for your first day?"

"aye, I have a feeling this is going to be an eventful year."

After I took Savina to the office I showed her to her first class. We agreed to meet at lunch and then walk to 4th together after. We had our last three classes together, that also means she has Biology with me, and Edward. _Eventful for sure._ I saw her next as I exited third and she looked very annoyed, so either she had class with Edward or she met Mike. "you ok Savina?"

"Mr. Newton may meet his death this year." She replied darkly. Laughing it off "don't worry you get use to him believe it or not." She glanced at me skeptically, "let me guess, friend of yours?"

"yah, I sit with him and our group of friends when I'm not with Edward. We don't have to if you don't want to, it's just harder for him to bug me when with them."

"ahh the ex. So Jessica Stanley has a use then?"

"met her to huh."

"aye and her bitch twin." Frowning "were they mean to you?"

"not directly, that would be a mistake, I am sure they recognize that." The rest of the walk to the cafeteria was silent, and just like when the Cullen's walked in it was silent just before the murmuring about the new girl began. Mike was waving furiously at us from the table. "Savina! Bella!" I waved back as the girl next to me growled lightly. Making our way through the line she grabbed only healthy things, well as healthy as a high school gets. "here I got it." she took my food and paid for them both. "you didn't need to do that."

"aye, but I wanted to." We reluctantly made our way back to the table that held my group of friends. "hey guys, this is Savina, the new student." Everyone murmured their hellos through the staring. As expected it was Jessica who spoke up first, though it took her longer than expected. "so where did you move from?" her snobbish voice asked. "England."

"why on earth would you move here than?" _god your such a butch Lauren._ I watched as she leaned toward Lauren and smirk cruelly, "I was kicked out of my old school for putting the head Bitch in the hospital, figured it was time for a change of pace." I almost laughed at Lauren's face it was priceless. Emmett's booming laughter also reached my ears before Mike's obnoxious one. "man your funny, we should hang out some time."

"I'm also lesbian so stop trying so hard." Everyone laughed as Mike sat there with his mouth hanging open. I however regarded her with a whole new perspective. As the bell rang she got up without a word and threw her trash away, "you coming Arizona?"

"yup."

"your partners with your ex right?"

"unfortunately."

"aye, watch and learn." With that she walked up to Mr. Banner smiling innocently, "hello sir."

"hey there you must the new girl."

"aye sir that I am."

"well then let's see, here's your paper back and a list of books and materials you will need along with the syllabus. Now just where to put you."

"if I may sir? I am quite hopeless in some aspects of biology yet I can do very well in others. Would it be too much trouble to be partnered with Isabella seeing as I already know her and we would make great partners?" _great partners? She means in biology you dote._ "I have also heard that Mr. Cullen is very smart and has done fine without a partner in the past, in fact that he prefers not to work with one."

"you are very informed Ms.?"

"Ashfield sir. Savina Ashfield."

"well it's a pleasure miss Ashfield. I think we can work that out, why don't you two take the last desk in the back."

"Absolutely, thank you sir." We took our seats quickly as other students filed in. "who knew you could look so- innocent." I leaned over and whispered to her getting the intended chuckle. "aye, I can be when necessary, however, things can be so much more, fun, when you're not so innocent." She whispered huskily I my ear causing me to shiver slightly. Edward chose that moment to walk into class, first looking at the empty desk annoyed and confused, that quickly turned to anger as he reads the teachers mind. _Does he give anyone privacy._ The whole class he spent glaring, at the teacher, at the students who seemed to notice something was going on, to his desk then back at us. Well mostly at her, but still. I thought he was going to jump up and attack as Savina put a warm hand on my thigh, her heat seeping through my jeans as she pressed her lips against my ear to whisper something and shivers raced through my body at every touch, every breath. _She's doing this on purpose, I know she is but why. Does she feel something for me or is it just to piss him off. Why would she care though? Oh god is that her hand rubbing my thigh? It is! She has to know what she is doing to me._ I inner ramble was cut off as the bell rang. "come on belly button we have art now." Wow she actually sounds excited for art. I would to, but it means I have to see Rosalie and Alice. Luckily our table sits four though so Savina can take the last seat. I take my seat quietly as she talks to the teacher. "hey Bella" I look over at the unusual subdued voice of the vampire I considered my best friend. "hey Alice." I send her a smile. "your-your not mad at me?" _hmm was I mad at her? No I couldn't be._ "really!? So were still friends." Laughing "yes Alice were still friends, the best."

"oh thank god Bella I was so afraid I lost my best friend."

"just because I broke up with Edward doesn't mean I want nothing to do with the rest of you guys." ." Her response was cut off as Savina walked up d took the set to my left. "hey this is Savina, this is Alice and Rosalie."

"Pleasure."

"it's nice to meet you Savina." Was Alice's wary reply, I was however more shocked to see Rosalie murmur a small hello with a slight smile. I was expecting her to just ignore her. "so you just moved here from England, may I ask why?"

"Aye, simply a change of scenery mostly, plus I like the rain so what better place than where it is constantly raining."

"you-you like the rain?" wow Rosalie voluntarily talking to someone, "yes, its peaceful."

"yes it can be quite soothing."

"that it can be, so Arizona, I need to go shopping this weekend, clothes, furniture and whatnot, come?"

"yah sounds fun" out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice flinch. The next thirty minutes of class were in silence as we free drew. Looking at Savina's my breath was taken away by not only the detail, but the content. A pitch black wolf stood amongst the trees, bright blood red eyes staring off the page and into my soul, it was just like the wolf from my dream. A full blood moon could be seen between the tree tops, there were many shadows swirling throughout the page. Next to the wolf stood the shadow of a human, I think it was female but it was hard to tell, she had a shadowy hand placed on the wolfs shoulder. "wow Savina, that's amazing."

"thank you."

"she's right, that is really great" Rosalie said in awe. Alice simply nodding her agreement. "mm thanks, it's something I have done for as far back as I remember. I have a similar painting at my house I did."

"can I see it?"

"aye, after shopping."

"now class why don't we hand in our drawings and I will let you out a little early." All four of us walked to the front to hand in our papers before heading for the gym, a class I shared with all of the Cullen's.

Savina of course didn't need to participate today so she sat on the bleachers trying to hold in her laughter as she watched us play volleyball, well try to play volleyball. Her smile dropped when Lauren spiked the ball right into my stomach knocking me down. It was actually Rosalie who helped me up before sending one of her death glares towards her. Before I knew it Savina was next to me, "are you alright?" as well as Edward "Bella are you ok?" _God why won't you just leave me alone._ "alright class were done."

"I'm fine." I turned just in time to see Edward glaring at Lauren as she picked up another ball and hurled it right toward my face. He was to slow though, ha a vampire to slow, Savina had her arm around me ion a second and spun me behind her as she caught the ball between her side and free arm, eyes never leaving Lauren. I had to practically drag her with me to the locker room with Alice and Rosalie looking worried. After I was sure she wasn't going to go after her I began to undress out of my gym clothes. The Vampires were the last ones left in the locker room besides us. There was a burning sensation that let me know Savina's eyes were on me.

After saying my goodbyes and ignoring Edward we were at my truck and she was leaning against her bike. _I don't really want to leave, and I think she feels the same._ "you know if you need furniture or clothes now we could always go shopping today?" looking at me a slow smirk makes it self known on her face, "aye we could, and we shall. Come on." With that she lifted, yes lifted her bike into the back of my truck. _She doesn't really care if I find out does she, or she doesn't think I will. Or maybe she trusts me._

3 hours later we had a couch, TV, and a little chair in the back of my truck. We were currently in the changing rooms of some store in the mall. I was also having a hell of a time with this shirt. "Uhh Savina? Can I maybe get some help?" she opened the door silently stepping in and turning to me. "how exactly did you manage to get tangled up in that?" she laughed out. "shut up and help me get it off please." Still chuckling she helped me pull the stupid thing over my head, once I was able to see her face again I noticed the red dancing in her eyes once again. They were also very focused on my lips. Before I knew what was happening my back hit the stall wall and she was pressed firmly against me her lips attacking my own, her hands roaming my bare sides. Pressing her hips into mine I let out a deep moan at the friction. Her hand was sliding down my stomach toward the button of my jeans just as it did in my dream as a loud banging against the door interrupted us. "hey take that somewhere else you two!" she tilted her head toward the door growling lowly as I tried to catch my breath.

We made our purchases and loaded up the truck in silence. Neither of us tried to start a conversation on the drive back to Forks, both lost in our own thoughts. We were on the opposite side of Forks from the Cullen's when we pulled down a dirt road much like theirs. Though this one was more covered up then theirs, and instead of a mansion at the end of it there was a beautiful rustic cabin. It was surrounded by tall trees and bushes, there was also a small pond around the side where a small waterfall and stream ran into the forest. It was surrounded by nature instead of the clearing the Cullen's house sat in. there was even a porch that went all the way around, the only thing that was slightly out of place, and it was barely, was the garage off to the side. "wow." Was all I could say about it. "I take it you like?"

"yes its beautiful."

"thank you." It was even more beautiful inside, there was a huge fireplace where I'm guessing the couch will be in front of with a huge flat screen hovering over it. _why did she buy a new one then?_ A sliding glass door leading to the porch in the back where I could see a pool and jacuzzi covered, a black spiral staircase off to the side leading to the rooms I'm guessing. An open kitchen with a center island big enough for 10 through an open archway. As I am finishing my spin taking it all in I ended up looking straight into Savina's violet eyes as she leaned against the doorway with a contemplative expression. "something wrong?"

"there are always things wrong Isabella, that's not the right question."

"ok then, what is wrong?" a small smirk forms on her face. Her eyes trailed up and down my body as she slowly took a step toward me, "perhaps nothing is wrong yes? Or is it everything?"

"this is just like the dream you." I whispered out and watch her smirk grow, "aye, do you dream of me Isabella?"

"I did yes."

"did this dream tell you anything?" she murmured as she took the last step into m, bringing her hand up she caressed my face. "it told me I wanted you, that I can't get you out of my head." She frowned sadly as she nodded her head, "and if I cannot promise you forever? If I cannot promise you more than this, now?" she whispered her breath caressing my lips before they were pressed together. Taking my bottom lip between hers she sucked gently on it running her tongue over it. After we pulled away to breathe I whispered an answer to her, one I wasn't sure I would be able to keep to, "that's ok, this is enough for now if it's what you can give. I don't want anything more." Before I knew it my back landed on something soft and she was hovering over me with red eyes that belonged on no human or vampire, they were more, animalistic. I took a second to look around the empty room containing nothing but the huge bed we were on and a small dresser and bookshelf packed with titles I couldn't read. Looking back into her eyes I brought a hand up to her face, moving a lock of deep blue hair behind her ear, I wrapped my arm around her neck and brought her lips back to mine. The length of her body pressed firmly against mine as she settled between my legs. Her lips went from mine to laying kisses down my jaw and neck to my collar bone where I'm pretty sure she left a mark. Hands trailed up my shirt making meaningless patterns on my stomach before one cupped my breast causing a moan to leave me. There was a loud ripping and then I was laying under her in just a bra on top. Moving down my body her lips leave a burning trail down my stomach, my breath comes shorter and shorter as she takes the butting of my jeans in her teeth and pulls with a growl. My pants are slowly pulled down my legs, where my shoes ended up I'm not sure I care. Hands trail up and down my legs, nails gently scraping makes me shiver uncontrollably. Kneeling yet never taking her eyes off of me she removes her shirt so the only thing covering her is a red lace bra, her jeans soon follow uncovering long tattoo covered legs, she stands there looking like a goddess, swirls of color dancing across half of her skin. I can tell she's fighting hard not to lose control because the next instant my panties are ripped from my body and her lips are mashing furiously with mine, tongues warring for dominance I'm obviously going to lose. I vaguely felt her hand slide between my legs and gasp as they slid over my clit and right into my center.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't remember everything about what happened, I'm pretty sure I blacked out, but I do remember a very intense orgasm. I remember the way she made me feel, things I have never dreamed about doing with another girl. The sound of my name on her lips as she came undone under my fingertips, my tongue. I woke up maybe a few hours later with a dull pain between my legs. I noticed the still naked woman asleep next to me only half covered by the black sheet. Grabbing my phone I ignore the texts and calls from Edward and check the time, 9:10, "Oh shit! I'm late."

"mph" was the only response from her I received, "Savina wake up I have to get home, Charlie is going to kill me."

"mm I'm up, I'm up." I quickly sent my dad a message apologizing and telling him I was on the way. I quickly threw on my clothes shooting glances as she did the same much slower. She emptied the rest of her purchases out of my truck as I pulled on my jacket but left her bike as she climbed in.

Not 20 minutes later thanks to her driving we pulled up in the driveway. My father was opening the door just as she helped me out. I was just about to apologize to him and pray I wasn't grounded when she beat me to it putting her charming accent to use, "I'm so terrible sorry Chief Swan for keeping Bella out so late on a school night, she was helping me gather necessities for my new home and we lost track of time." It took him a minute to gather himself as he blushed, "well I mean as long as she was safe, you're the new girl in town I take it."

"yes sir, I'm Savina."

"do your parents know you're out so late?"

"uh well, my father past quite a while ago sir, and my mother is still in England, but I assure you I am 18, and very capable of taking care of any trouble we could have ran into to."

"oh, I', terrible sorry for your loss, well, I thought you might have been out with that Cullen boy bells. Do you need a ride home Savina?"

"no sir, I have my bike in the back of her truck."

"nonsense it's too late to be driving that thing in the rain, come on inside you can stay the night."

"I don't want to impose Chief."

"you can call me Charlie, and it isn't a problem." With that we walked into the living room and he grabbed some blankets and a pillow, "I think he likes you."

"of course he does what's not to like, I'm positively charming." She replied in an overly innocent voice, though her smirk gave her away. "here you go, I'm going to head to bed now so goodnight girls."

"ok so you can either sleep here on the couch, or my bed is a little bigger and more comfortable." I asked with a blush, she raised an eyebrow, and damn if it wasn't hot, as if to say _what do you think._

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring and the unfamiliar feeling of a warm, no a hot body pressed under me. My arms wrapped around a slender yet toned waist. Slamming a fist down on the alarm I shut it up with a groan before rolling over. Rolling over my face turns red as I catch her eyes on me. "morning" a half asleep sexy as hell voice murmurs. "good morning, we should get ready for school."

"aye, I'm going to head home and change, I will pick you up in 20, if that's alright of course?" she's offering, unlike Edward who pretty much just tells me to be ready. "yea, I'd really appreciate that, thanks."

Winding down the empty road on her bike with my arms firmly wrapped around her waist as we come up, really fast on Edwards Volvo, was definitely a highlight of this week. It use to scare the hell out of me driving with him, yet here we were passing by his growling face, and I felt free, loving the speed, the wind, it was amazing.

Rosalie POV

I almost drooled as the same bike from yesterday flew by us without trouble. It was a black and red Kawasaki H2R, not even street legal. Even hotter was the rider. It had to have been Savina, her tight grey tank top under her black leather jacket and tight painted on blue skinny jeans showing her curves even on the bike. Black high leather boots finished the look. What had to be Bella was on the back considering Edward was growling. My mate, I had finally met my mate in this goddess of a woman, and she was fucking Bella. Thank God Edward was to busy in his own head to hear others or he would lose it. ok I know what you're thinking, but me and Emmett aren't mates. We pretend to keep the humans away from asking us out. Emmett actually has a mate, she's out in Alaska visiting her sisters for a while. Pulling into the parking spot dickward is already out and looking for Bella, probably to warn her of the dangers of motorcycles. I guess that's one point in the human's favor, she finally grew a backbone, and it's about time I was about to snap hers in half with how much she followed my idiot brother around doing as he said. Practically worshiping the ground he walked on.

Savina POV

God this class is so boring, ugh History really, I have lived through it all woman, and I will tell you that is not how it went down at all. Halfway through class I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out to check when Miss what's her name isn't looking. _"call me"-Savira._ Raising my hand I politely ask to be excused to the restroom. "of course dear."

You know I hate when someone asks you to call them but then takes forever answering their damn phone, seriously like five rings. _"hello"_

"Hey Vira what's up?"

" _Have you found them?"_

"Yes, and we have a problem."

" _oh."_

"I found her, but she's both."

" _hmmm rare, but not unheard of, I fail to see the problem."_

"she's human Vira."

"… _..that's not possible."_

"I'm aware of that, but I'm telling you, I didn't make a mistake."

" _well, shit, this complicates matters. I was calling to inform you we were coming."_

"wait, what why? I haven't even been here a week Vira! And there is enough damn supernatural in this town."

" _what how and who?"_

"she's human Vira. But she knows of the supernatural I'm sure. There is a reservation of wolf shifters and a coven of vampires. And something is up with the vampires but I'm not sure, something is nagging at me when around one."

" _what the hell have you gotten yourself into Vina. There's no way I will be able to delay now."_

"come one, work your magic here. Just get me another week or two, I haven't even told her yet."

" _oh god your pouting aren't you? Ok I will try but no promises you need to tell her soon."_

"thank you, thank you. And I'm trying believe me. But it's not just something you can up and say. I can see how well that would go already."

" _Alright alright, I'll see what I can do. We miss you though."_ She lowered her voice at the end so I knew she was referring mostly to herself. "I miss you to, I got to get to class, I love you."

" _I love you to."_

I walked out of the bathroom and right into what felt like a wall of ice until two soft arms caught and steadied me. "are you alright?" I looked up at the bell like voice and into the most beautiful golden honeyed eyes I have ever seen. My heart skipped a beat before I shut myself down pulling up an emotionless face. "yes, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" _and you were dead silent._ "quite alright." Her voice sounded sad ad I had to hold in a flinch at the tone. "excuse me" I murmured before walking past her ignoring the broken expression on her face while trying to gather my thoughts. Since when was I attracted to vampires, yah I have always had a thing for blondes but still. She was insanely beautiful, they all are, but why do I think the rest have nothing on her?

Rosalie POV

I froze completely, I was following my mates scent as she was not in class. I was just to the restroom door when she said those words, words I have longed to hear from my mate, and she said them to someone else. I was so frozen that I never heard her leave until she walked out and right into my arms, just not in the way I was hoping for. I swear I saw something in her eyes before she shut down completely. I am also sure I couldn't hold in my pain as she spoke so emotionlessly to me. I almost died then and there when she walked away from me. "Rose?" I jumped, I never heard him walk up, "Jasper?"

"a hunt yes?" I know what he was doing, he wanted to get out of our other siblings hearing range, especially Edwards so I followed. Once we were far enough into the trees he spoke, "congratulations."

"for what? Didn't you hear how she spoke to me?"

"yes, I also felt her confusion, and attraction."

"you felt her?"

"yes, it would appear she was distracted long enough to let down whatever shields her form my gift for a moment."

"she was attracted to me?" I was almost giddy at the thought. "yes, and she was confused about it."

"so I have a chance then? I mean I could smell Bella all over her." My heart cracked. How does that human do it!

It's been a month since my talk with Jasper. A month of her avoiding me like the plague, and that's saying something because we share a class, she has barely even spoken to me in art. A month of nothing but confusing glances she would send my way, I've seen her check me out, I've seen her tilt her head to the side in such an adorable way as she looked at me before shaking it and walking off. A month of watching the small touches she would share with Bella. A month of Edward bitching and moaning about the human before he finally said she was going to let her get it out of her system, then she would come crawling back to him. No joke that is exactly what he said. A month of nothing but wanting to corner her, to demand why she's avoiding me. To ask her to explain how she can't feel the pull to me, to explain why she's ignoring me if she can.

Savina POV

Ok so I might have slightly panicked slightly after a call with Savira a couple of weeks ago, but can you blame me? It's not possible, it can't be possible, it shouldn't be possible. I have to avoid the vampire, it's the only way, I probably should have avoided the human to, no not just the human, Bella, she isn't just some human anymore. If I didn't avoid the vampire I would see, I would see her as more than a vampire, as an actual person, and if I saw that I would realize that what Savira said was true, and that definitely can't be true. It's not possible…

I was brought from my thoughts as Bella came stumbling down the stairs, I knew humans were clumsy but holy hell this girl owned clumsy. I had finally had a little talk with her, I didn't exactly tell her everything, but I got most of it out there. She has actually moved in here with me now, surprisingly her dad was fine with it as she is 18, just a little wary. I still can't believe this girl.

 _Flashback_

 _We were hanging out at my house and I was working on her bike that she got from the boy Jacob. Pulling it form the truck bed I saw her slip out of the corner of my eye, one hand kept the bike above my head as the other shot out to catch her. Her wide chocolate eyes look up at me and the bike and she finally asked the right question. "what are you?"_

" _finally. Werewolf." I murmured as I set the bike down. "Like Jake? Why didn't you just tell me that?"_

" _no, not like Jake, he is a shifter. There is no beast in him. There is one in me." A million emotions crossed her face, not one of them was fear. It was one of the things I admired most about her. I regarded her silently as she processed my words, "I see, so what's the difference between you and Jake then, what do you mean beast?"_

" _Hmm how to explain. Jake and the pack, are boys, and a girl, who turn into wolves. I am a wolf. When they shift they are themselves just, in the form of a wolf. I am not completely, me-when in that form."_

" _I see. Why did you move to Forks? It seems like supernatural haven." I had to laugh at that, it truly did, I have come to enjoy this place, especially the trees and the weather. "a pull."_

" _a pull? I don't understand?"_

" _no I don't suppose you do. I am werewolf, and unlike the shifters who simply shift into their heritage and join their pack by submitting to the alpha, we in a way create a pack. And some pack positions are, predestined of you will. Someone is naturally born for that position. Tis possible to take on another, but incredibly rare. Are you following?"_

" _I-I believe so."_

" _good, well I am Alpha, or Queen since I am female, but still, I am leader, I was born to hold this position. Ad there are multiple positions to a pack, Prima, or the mate of the Alpha. A second in command or enforcer. The Beta is peace keeper, a neutral party to well keep the peace and handle dealing between packs with the Alpha. They can calm others without really trying much. And then there are the other pack members. All bound together. And I felt one of those bonds pulling me here, so here I am."_

" _I think I understand. So what bond pulled you here?" Well shit. "they are confusing-if more than one is present it is hard to distinguish them from each other at times. I am pretty positive the Beta for my pack is here though." There, technically not a lie. "one of the wolves?"_

" _no" I reply looking into her wide eyes. "me?"_

" _aye."_

"hey?"

"hmm" I reply as I'm brought out of my thoughts. "we got to get going or we will be late for class."

"aye let's go." Hopping into my Custom 96 black Camaro that Savira sent down for me, I have been driving her Charger and I missed my baby. She had told me they were delayed in coming down, thankfully. We hit the road for school, for crap I have already lived through or learned. We arrived within minutes of course, just as a familiar Volvo pulled into the lot next to the red Mercedes. And just like every day my eyes lock onto the beautiful gold ones, the ones so full of pain and longing. "we need to talk." Startled me out of our staring contest. "about?"

"you have countless times called me perceptive. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" I could feel a blush as she stared me down. "I don't know what your referring to."

"…I think-I am going to call your mother." And I blanched because I knew she would, my mom already sees this girl that she has never met as family because of the bond, and they have already talked quite often. I also knew if I didn't deal with this soon, as in before my mom found out and came down to whip my ass, she would. "so the forest to talk then? I don't believe my first class is necessary." I watch as a satisfied smile turns up her lips before huffing and walking off expecting her to follow.

Ignoring the eyes following us I headed far enough into the forest that we were away from prying vampire eyes and ears. "so what shall we talk about?" I asked as I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree. "how about what's going on with you and Rosalie, as well as why she looks like you kicked her puppy every time your near?"

"nothing is going on between us." I answered maybe a little too fast. "Savina." _Still fucking human and has the damn Beta shit going on_. "ok, ok. I guess is should tell you. And I will start with saying, I didn't lie to you."

"…and why would you start there?"

"your Beta. That is a bond that pulled me here. But I was also pulled by the-by the mate bond."

"Rosalie is your mate?" is it just me or was her voice full of controlled anger? "well, possibly."

"What the fuck Savina!?"

"It's not supposed to be possible I panicked! Just like you being human and sharing a bond. It doesn't happen!"

"that's no excuse Savina! We-were-we have- oh my god. Why the hell have we been sleeping together! She can probably smell us all over each other! No wonder she looks so heartbroken!"

"I know! I fucked up ok! It's just, that's not all of it..."

"what else could there be!"

"your Beta. I am 100 percent sure."

"Savina." Had I not feared for my life right then and there I'd be proud of that growl that just left her, not bad for a human. "that's not the only bond I feel from you…" I mumbled out. She straightened up "what other bond do you feel?"

"….the uh- your uhm- your also, my mate." I expected anger, I expected her to be pissed and upset and furious. I did not expect the branch she flung at my head, I barely ducked in time. "I can explain!"

"you said- damnit Savina you said you couldn't promise me more than this! You said we weren't meant to be! why!" I ducked to the side as another branch clipped my arm. "Because your human! I'm sorry Bella I really am! I should have told you. But this isn't supposed to be how it is. I wasn't supposed to be mated to anyone let alone two! I wasn't supposed to be mated to a human and a vampire! I wasn't supposed to be mated at all!"

"so you lied to me?"

"no, I just didn't, share everything. And I'm sorry." I took a tentative step toward her shaking form. She let me get close enough to wrap my arms around her waist, "I'm sorry" I murmured it over and over until she wrapped her own arms around me and buried her head in my neck. "do you feel anything for me? Besides as your Beta?" she mumbled, and my heart broke a little. This is why I didn't want a mate. I didn't want to feel these things, and I didn't want someone else feeling them for me. "yes."

"and for Rosalie? Who by the way kind of hates me." I frowned at that, she hasn't really spoken much about them to me, but I know she is still friends with a few. "you are her mate. It is the way things go, if you are mine, you are hers."

"then why would she treat me like that?"

"Bella, we are not meant to mate with humans. Not vampires and not werewolves, and were not supposed to mate with each other either. She most likely doesn't know."

"then how do you know?"

"the bond. We need to feel our bonds with the pack, it keeps us safe, and it helps us stay close. I truly am sorry Isabella."

"it's not just me you owe an apology to."

"she's a vampire, you know enemy and all."

"and I'm human." _Damnit._ "I'll deal with it" I grumbled out like a five year old, but it got a watery smile from her so I guess I should. "let's go."

I took my usual seat in art next to Bella and the Cullen sisters with a heavy resigned sigh. "good afternoon Rosalie." I murmur politely shocking the poor girl top death, though she's technically already dead… _focus!_ Before she could respond Bella felt the need to interfere and pulled my chair out, "here there is no need to talk around us." and she pushed my chair back in right next to the blonde. "right." I ground out to her smiling face. "how are you today?"

"I'm ok thank you, how are you Savina?"

"confused" was out before I could stop it. "Pardon? What has you confused?" my heart broke at the sad tone, though I heard slight hope. "it would appear that something that shouldn't have happened-has. I have feelings for someone I should not." I answer honestly, not able to lie looking into her golden hues. "and why can't you have feelings for them?" was asked anxiously, "because it is wrong!" my outburst, even whispered brought eyes to our table, but I couldn't take the look in her eyes. "I apologize, but stand by my words. We are form two completely different-worlds, enemies of you will. How can you justify falling for an enemy?"

"love." She answered simply but earnestly. "if you love someone, if you and another are meant to be, whether you are enemies or not, how can you justify it being wrong?"

"what if it wasn't that simple, what if Fate screwed up?"

"what if it didn't? what if all they want is for you to love them like no one else could, what if I only want you?"

"what if I can't give you that?" I whisper as my own tear filled eyes lock onto hers, our what if war putting a broken expression on her face as she turns away. I felt the hot breath against my ear as Bella's lips came close, "what if you can?" _stupid Beta, always a voice of reason._ But I can't, I know I can't. For starters, I'm not her only mate, whether she knows it or not. It would be a packaged deal. I turned toward her to try again but the bell rang and she shot out of her seat struggling to remain at a human pace. I launched myself after her as she bolted through the door and into the forest. _Damn she's fast._ I have met very few people who were anywhere near as fast as me, she was closest as I struggled to keep up with her sobbing angry form. Finally within arms reach I grab her and spin her around until she was snarling at me as I pinned her to a tree with my own growl. I could tell she was only struggling half heartedly as I pressed the length of my body to hers before she finally stopped. The wolf in me perked its ears at the closeness with my mate, all three of us panting. I looked into her eyes, her beautiful golden eyes so full of love, lust, devotion and heartbreak that I caused, and I gave up. I lunged forward pushing my lips to her ice cold ones. It wasn't long before my tongue was warring with hers, the dominant part of me refusing to lose as my fists clutch at her jacket pulling her closer as her own tangle in my hair. And then I was flying through the air smashing through trees and branches as I tumbled to a stop. Looking up through blurry eyes and my hair I see the entire Cullen Clan minus the blond Jasper who was checking on Rosalie crouched in front of a wide eyed Rosalie with snarls on their lips. "I told you she was dangerous Carlisle, she was forcing herself on Rose!" Dickward spoke to who I'm assuming was the coven leader I haven't met, his words seemed to snap my blonde out of it though as a deep sexy growl was aimed at him. "you idiot she wasn't forcing herself on me!" she flashed to my side to help steady me as Bella came stumbling through the trees. "Savina!"

"Bella what are you doing out here it's dangerous!" she completely ignored him as she joined us, "your bleeding." She murmured hands running over me gently, "aye, would you be so kind as to pull the branch out of my side please." I gasp out as the blood flows down my side, Rosalie let out a hiss as her eyes flashed down to the branch with panic, Bella however grabbed hold of it and pulled it straight out knowing I wasn't going to heal until then. The bleeding slowed as soon as it was out of and the wound closed, I was able to straighten up and look the little bitch in the eye, "you dare accuse me of committing such a crime child?"

"I saw you-" my roar silenced him as his eyes widened in fear while I shook in rage. As if I would, as if I could, to force myself, argh I had no words. I took a trembling step toward the arrogant little fuck before two arms wrapped around me, Rosalie's little growl confirmed it was Bella. The oldest of them stepped forward with his hands raised, "perhaps we should calm down and talk about this peacefully."

"NO she stole my mate and tried to attack Rosalie, I will not allow it!" I ready myself with narrowed eyes to protect my mates as the whiny bitch crouches before leaping.

Rosalie POV

I lower myself into a crouch ready to leap at my idiotic brother as he jumped for my mate, I never got the chance, he was now suspended mid-air hanging by the hand now around his throat from the woman I never saw appear. Her whole lean body shook with rage. All I could see was her back and I was thankful I couldn't look into her face, by the look of fear on Edward's face it was something to see. She was tall like my mate, though a little paler with midnight waves falling past her shoulders. Her voice purred out ending with a hiss filled with restrained anger and a hard edge. "tell me child why I should not end your life here and now for attacking our queen?" I then noticed she did not arrive alone, we were joined by 4 other people, one of which was holding a child no more than three. "release him." Savina spoke softly but her voice was filled with a command that caused the woman to tilt her head before latterly tossing him at my families feet. Then she turned her back on them as if she didn't have a fear in the world and took us in with the same violet eyes of my mate, her nostrils flared as her hardened expression zeroed in on my mate, "your blood has been spilled." She waved it away quickly "by a tree." The one male snorted though his eyes never left my family, and I took the time to look at them all.

The one male was, well he was huge, he was as big as Emmett, muscles straining against a white t-shirt. A mop of blonde hair fell into his face and dark blue eyes brushing his shoulders. He stood slightly in front of a girl with dark violet eyes and dark brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She was a lot like Bella size wise. It was another girl got my attention next, she was tiny, around the same height as Alice's 5'1" though she had on 3 inch heeled boots. She was currently in the back of the group crouched as if to leap at a moments notice. Her eyes were the lightest of greys bordering on white, her hair was long and straight black. The older woman was tall and lean around 5'11 but looked like the rest, like she could hold her own with little trouble. Her eyes were like the taller woman, an unhuman violet. She had the beautiful little girl in her arms sound asleep, she had the same dark blue hair as my mate unlike the woman who held her whose was black.

I was brought back to my family at Edwards outburst, "that thing has gotten into Rosalie's head! She thinks it's her mate." A growl that even shocked me left my lips at him calling her an it. "enough Edward, you know from my thoughts that I feel what Rose does, that she feels the bond." _Thank you Jasper._ "wait your mated to a vampire!?" the smaller woman practically screeched replacing the glare she had on my family with shock. A booming laugh echoed through the clearing coming from the one male before he looked to her "you just can't do anything the easy way can you Vina?" his deep voice rumbled out to which she sighed before mumbling "apparently not." Which caused Bella to slap the back of her head, she apologized sheepishly.

Savina POV

I let out a tired sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose before addressing their leader. "perhaps we should have that peaceful talk now."

"yes of course, why don't we head for our house, it's not far." The older woman murmured as she finally noticed the child with us. "Aye, lead the way." With that I held my hand out toward Rosalie which she took without hesitation before turning toward my mother and felt the urge to take my sleeping angel into my arms knowing she was safer with her if things went south. I had Bella climb onto Wyett's back and with him on one side and Savira on the other we followed the Cullen's toward their home, the rest of my pack close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at the mansion shortly and followed them in, everyone taking a seat but me and Savira who stood in front of our family and pack. "Perhaps I should start with if your son attacks me or one of mine again I will end him." The leaders eyes widened before she shook himself, "I'm sure it won't come to that. Right Edward." All the boy did was sulk into his spot some more. "perhaps introductions first? I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my mate Esme. And I'm sure as you know from school these are our children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett."

"Aye. I am Savina Ashfield alpha of the Ashfield pack. My second Savira and her mate Mia. Wyett and Katlyn, Lucina and the little one in her arms is Celina. And of course you know Isabella." I ran through the introductions quickly. "it's nice to meet you all." _Yah I'm sure it is._ My family offers nothing more than a nod still glaring towards the boy. "so from what Jasper has said in the forest I assume that Rosalie is your mate?" his wife interjected with a beaming smile towards her daughter. "aye." And then Mia had to speak up "wait I thought B-" Bella was quick to wrap a hand around her shoulder and right over her mouth just in time, though we still got curious looks. "another time Mia." She frowned but nodded. "might I ask what you are?" the doctor asked with a curious gleam in his eye, Bella had mentioned something about him being into research and what not. But vampires and werewolves don't get along, they never have, telling them is taking a big chance. While I was thinking on that Dickward had to open his mouth "what are you hiding from us!? How are we supposed to know you're not dangerous?"

"simply because I don't find you worthy of knowing every little detail about us does not mean I'm hiding anything. While I am sure you are used to being privy to everyone's private information, tis not the case here. And I never said we weren't dangerous."

"So you admit you attacked Rosalie!"

"You aren't the brightest are you boy." He stood up with an ugly snarl on his face and looked ready to leap at me before Rosalie stepped in front and the leader put a hand on his shoulder. "I told you she didn't attack me!"

"Don't tell me your actually falling for this crap Rosalie, you can't be that desperate!" I could see her flinch out of the corner of my eye and even Bella stood up with fire in her eyes beating me to the punch. "did you seriously just say that to someone you consider a sister? I can't believe I ever saw anything in you."

"Bella-"

"No. I don't want to hear whatever excuse it is you think is going to make this better. Savina would never have done what you just accused her of. And you had no right to say that to your sister just because she wants a mate. Now we came here or a peaceful talk, if that's a problem for you, then you don't have to be present or it." Damn, she's going to be an amazing Beta when turned. Rosalie looked shocked at the defense so I thought it best to interfere so we could talk about things, "Ok Enough. Look we don't want any trouble, but we aren't going anywhere. So I think it's best to just learn to live that, were going to have to put up with each other either way. That doesn't mean I won't end you without a second thought if you try anything." Then turning towards Rosalie, "Now may we speak privately?"

"Sure."

"Great Bella head home with the others." As soon as I said her name he was back up with his brother holding him "She isn't going anywhere with you!" she barely speared him a glance before leading the others out, she climbed onto Wyett's back and they were taking off through the forest, I lead Rosalie in the other direction. We got to the river before she stopped me "I can't cross that."

"what?" surely she knows that's a myth. "we have a treaty with the wolves over there, we don't go onto their land." Oh. "ok then, here is fine." Turning to her I notice she was now looking very nervous. "You knew we were mates?" she asked in a whisper. "not at first."

"But you did figure it out?"

"with some help yes?"

"when?"

"…two weeks ago."

"two, then why?" she asked and my heart broke at the look in her eyes but she wasn't done, "why ignore me, why avoid me, why fight it, why Bella? Why?"

"ok. You don't know what I am Rosalie, so why do you so readily accept this?"

"Because were mates." Seriously? "what if I were to tell you we are enemies?"

"Maybe our kinds are, but we don't have to be." Damnit. I may just have to blurt it out. "Are you curious as to what your mated to?"

"Of course, but if you don't want to tell me right now you dint have to."

"werewolf. You Rosalie, a vampire, are mated to a werewolf. A true child of the moon werewolf." Her gold eyes widened but like Bella there was no fear in them. "do you still want me as your mate?"

"yes" she answered without hesitating. "why don't you?" rubbing my hand over my face, "it's not that Rose, I just, this is a bad idea."

"why?"

"people from both of our species will not approve, hell I don't even approve."

"so what, were mates Savina, the only thig fighting it is doing is hurting."

"…ok, ok. If you want to try this then fine. But it's not going to be easy."

"I don't care."

"of course you don't." she slowly walked up to me wrapping her arms around my neck and mine went automatically around her waist, "then it's settled? And you stop fucking Bella?" she said it so sweetly the smirk lifted my lips. "no." she flashed away from me with a snarl "what the fuck do you mean no!" damn if that wasn't hot. "I won't share you with that fucking human! What is it about her that drags everyone in!" I watched silently as she paced back and forth growling. "you don't have a choice." I murmured. She spun around to face me, "what the hell do you mean I don't have a choice?"

"Bella is the Beta of my pack."

"and that means you have to fuck her!?"

"she's also the Prima"

"what does that even mean?"

"the Prima is the mate of the Alpha in a pack."

"well then whose the Alpha? I can talk to-"

"Me."

"what?"

"I am Alpha" I said with a little power that naturally comes out. "…but, you're my mate."

"I am."

"what are you saying?"

"your my mate as I am yours. And Bella is mine, as she is yours."

"NO."

"Again, you have no choice, not if you want me to stop fighting this."

"why? Edward said she was his mate."

"she is human, he wouldn't have been able to tell if she was, which she isn't. that's why you can't feel it."

"I feel it with you." She practically pleaded, I had to stop myself from going to her. I can't give her what she wants if she isn't willing to give a little. "I'm not human."

"no."

"excuse me?"

"no. I won't accept this. There's no way she's my mate. Your mistaken."

"you don't like her?" I asked as I regarded her from against the tree I was leaning on. "of course I don't! what's to like about the human?" _are you serious?_ I raised a brow at her, "What's not to like about her? She funny, she's smart, she's brave, level headed, she's incredibly sweet." I listed off as a smile lifted my lips as it usually did when I thought of her. Rosalie however just made a sound of disgust. "She's clumsy, she blushes at the littlest things, she stumbles over her words." _She's not going to give up so easily._ "well then, I believe we have nothing more to speak on."

"wait what?" she turned back to me from where she was pacing. "you don't like her. Even since her break up with your brother. What more do we have to speak on."

"look I'll admit I like her a hell of a lot more now than when she was my brother's doormat, but she isn't my mate."

"well, she is mine, and I have no intentions of giving her up." With that I walked off towards my house where Bella and my family waited. I took a deep breath before walking through the door where I was hit with the sound of laughter and the smell of dinner. Heading for the living room Wyett is already on the floor playing some video game with Katlyn sitting on the couch behind him with a book in her hands. Mia was practically in Savira's lap as she had another controller in her hands. "bout time you got home, where's blondie?"

"either still in the forest or back at her house."

"what happened?" Bella murmured as she walked in with Celina in her arms, and it was adorable. "mmm she is, a very stubborn woman." ." She snorted as I took my youngest daughter in my arms, still sound asleep. _I doubt she will sleep through the night now._ "she doesn't like me."

"it's not that she doesn't like you. She just, doesn't like you." A little laugh left her. "go say hi to your mom so we can talk before dinner."

"yes dear" I joked before dodging her hand and ducking into the kitchen where my mother stood before the stove. "there you are. How did the talk go."

"could have been better" as I kissed her on the cheek. "how was your trip?"

"it was fine dear. Don't change the subject."

"she's stubborn mother. She accepts me but not so much Bella. And I was with Bella first. If she can't accept that then it's not my problem. It's one less problem actually."

"oh?"

"do you see our council being ok with a mating with a vampire? Of anyone? Let alone me."

"a problem we would deal with when the time came child."

"I know, but as I said doesn't matter if she fights this. I am going to speak with Bella before dinner is done."

"ok Savina, but please do give the vampire a break."

"…yes mother." With that I walked off and handed Celina to her sister Katlyn before leading Bella upstairs. As soon as the door to what has become our room was shut she started with "if you want to choose her you can." _…and selfless._ "why would I want that?"

"I don't know, maybe you feel the pull more with her? She's not human so you dint have to worry as much about her. Shes-" I shut her up by pressing my lips to hers, pushing my tongue past them to war with hers. "I will not be choosing another over you. If she wishes for a mate then she will accept us both, or be forced to look elsewhere."

"is that possible? For her to find another mate?"

"…no, she would not be fully in another relationship. But you could-are you having second thoughts Isabella?"

"you know I'm not."

"good then it is settled, I believe she will come around, eventually."

"…if you say so."

"I do, I have, now let's go eat. Unless you wish to stay up here? I could always eat-"

"alright lets go!" a laugh erupted from me as she dragged me out the door and down the stairs where my pack, our family sat at the dinner table waiting for us.

 **Rosalie POV**

This can't be happening. She's wrong, she's definitely wrong. She can't be right, no way was that human my mate. I feel nothing for her, nothing but the occasional annoyance. She was with my brother for crying out loud. Savina is wrong. But she also seemed to know what she was talking about, how old is she? I couldn't help but feel some of her power when she said she was Alpha, and I am sire it was just a fraction. It was incredibly hot and took everything in me not to launch myself at her. Shit I need to hunt.

I found a herd of deer quickly and had my fill before slowly heading back towards the house. Thankfully it sounded like Edward was also out hunting so it didn't need to hide my frantic thoughts just yet. That fucking human. "everything ok Rose? Your emotions are all over the place."

"I'm fine, thanks. I'll be in my room."

"wait your not going to tell us how your talk with your mate went?" Emmett piped in from the floor wiggling his eyebrows. "not right now."

"Aww come on Rosie."

"Leave her alone, your sister will share with us when she's ready."

"Thanks Esme."

"Your welcome dear." ." I trudged my way up the stairs and threw myself on the bed thinking of what Savina said and how I could get her away form that damn human. At least I was until I heard that fucking mind reader get home. I spent the rest of the night keeping my mind off of them so Edward wouldn't know what was going on while listening to him bitch to Carlisle.

I stayed that way until it was time to get ready for school. And I didn't bother waiting for the others before climbing into my car and driving off. Savina's pack was no where to be seen but Savina herself sat on the hood of her Camaro with Bella standing between her legs with her arms around her as she talked to one of her annoying friends. Since Edward wasn't here I decided to actually take in the human for once, and was a little surprised. She wasn't the plain little human she was when she was with my dumbass brother. Her chocolate hair seemed darker than before, and healthier. Her dull brown eyes now had a light in them as she threw her head back and laughed with Savina. … I guess it's not a horrible sound from the human. I had to turn away as Savina's arms tightened around her waist and she leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. I walked off just as my siblings pulled into a spot as the rest of the students moved out of my way.

I never heard anything any of my teachers said, though most knew not to bother me on not paying attention. I didn't hear a damn thing until I was in art and the chair next to me scooted out. Her scent is what hit me next, it was mixed with Savina's burning one. "hey guys."

"hey Bella, I was thinking we should hang out this weekend? Maybe go to the mall?" Alice chirped back with wide eyes hoping to convince her. "…maybe Alice, we will see, I do eed some new clothes though."

"perfect! Then we can all go."

"All?" she asked with a tilt of her head but I interrupted Alice's reply "Where's Savina?" she looked at me with something in her eyes I couldn't place before answering, "do you want me to lie to you, or would you really prefer the truth?" my brow furrowed "why would I want you to lie to me?" I asked as if she was an idiot, maybe she was. But all she did was blink, "being near you is too difficult for her right now, to the point where she is in physical pain. Since you are not going to accept everything she thought it would be best to, keep her distance." She said it so emotionless I had to blink before her words registered. She really was going to fight this? She really was expecting me to believe that Bella was also my mate when I felt nothing for the human? And she was really choosing said human over me? I barely heard Alice "wait, what do mean not accepting it? I thought Savina was the one fighting it."

"sorry Alice, not my place to say."

"But Bella I'm your best friend" she whined. "yes, but this is your sister's business. Maybe you should ask her."

"yah right cause she will answer." I decided to tune them out for the rest of class.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

 **Savina POV**

I tossed another rock and watched it bounce off of tree after tree as I sat 30 feet up in another. My foot swung back and forth before another shot of pain went through my head. Pinching the bridge of my nose I'm reminded once again why I didn't want a mate. It wasn't often in my kind that a mate rejects the bond, but when they do it can cause immense pain, and sometimes death, apparently that is the same when the mate is a vampire. My entire body was sore, and I felt like I had a killer hangover. Leaning my head against the trunk I let out a sigh. They were in art right now while I was sitting in a tree in the forest surrounding the area. I wasn't going to bother with my last two classes being she was In both of them. I waited until I heard the last bell ring, hopping from the tree the vibration caused me to flinch as it shot right up my body. Shaking my head I started walking back towards the car to wait for her. She was walking out of the door by the time I reached her car. Her face lit up in a smile when she saw me and I admit my heart sped up a little at the sight. And then I took a look behind her at the blonde staring at the ground as she walked. She looked up as if feeling my eyes on her, the look in them was full of confusion and sadness. Her eyes flashed to Bella's back before back to mine and anger took over as she stormed towards her car. A small smile lifted my lips as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips before she spoke, "must you antagonize her, this can't be easy."

"no, this could be incredibly easy, it's made hard by her own choice." She sighed and shook her head before stepping out of my arms and into the car. I followed suit and we were soon heading back home. When I pulled up to the house my eyes narrowed "stay in the car." I parked and climbed out before she could argue, I walked up to where Bella's friend Jake was shirtless and in the middle of a stare off with my sister. The pup was shaking so bad it looked like he was trying his hardest not to shift "Jake." His head snapped towards me "where's Bella" he demanded and I gestured to the car behind me. "is everything ok?"

"Bella!" he yelled as he tried to go around me but there was no way in hell he was going near her until he was in control. "move."

"no. look at yourself. You shift near her she will get hurt. And I will kill you." His eyes widened before they narrowed "what are you?"

"Jake?" I frowned as I heard her voice, she climbed out of the car and I held my hand up to stop her, she did but still asked "what are you doing here Jake?" I met his eyes "I will explain, but your not going anywhere near her until I know you're in control and she will be safe." He glanced around sparing another look to my sister who in itself was imposing before looking at Bella then me "you will explain?" I nodded "yes." He took a few deep breaths and little by little the shaking stopped. I gestured for Bella to join us and we all headed inside with Savira at the back. As soon as I was through the door Celina was charging at me and into my legs, I swung her into my arms placing a kiss to her nose which she giggled at. Jakes expression softened for a moment until he caught sight of the others watching him. I gestured for him to have a seat and we sat there in silence before Bella spoke up "why are you here Jake? Is everything ok?"

"I-I caught unfamiliar scents mixed in with yours and I panicked."

"and you rushed over here?"

"I followed the scent…" Bella looked to me "I'm assuming it's their scents?" she gestured around the room and I nodded before turning to them "have any of you crossed the river?" They all nodded "the Quilette Reservation, shifters." I murmured for them and understanding showed on their faces. "what are you? and how do you know what I am?"

"I know what you are because I can smell it, no offence." He rubbed the back of his neck, "none taken, so what are you then?"

"…werewolf."

"But you don't smell like a werewolf…"

"I doubt you know what a werewolf smells like pup."

"uh of course I do, I'm surrounded by-"

"shifters Jake, you are a shifter. Not a werewolf, it would do you best not to claim to be one, someone not as pleasant as me would take offence."

"there's a difference?" I nodded "yes, an important one. You are a shifter as is your pack, there is no wolf in you. You can simply shift into one and you are still you just as wolf. Twould be the same no matter the animal."

"there are more?" my head tilted, _is he simply so simple minded? Do they teach these pups nothing?_ "there are many, wolves, cats, bears, foxes, snakes"

"Snakes!?" he asked and even Bella looked shocked "aye, an…unpleasant animal." I shivered and my sister sent me a smirk knowing just how I felt about the creatures. "ok, ok, and you?"

"a purebred werewolf, I am wolf there is beast in me. We are more, _real_ wolves for lack of better words. That and we can be ruled by the moon."

"how so?" He leaned forward taking in everything as his eyes glistened.

"hmm like you we can change whenever we want but it tends to be a little longer of a process for most, and it hurts, a lot. That and on the nights of the full moon we will change whether we want to or not."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in, and I will have to mention it to Sam as he is our Alpha." I had to hold in my snort at that, he may hold the title but that was about it. I nodded but he wasn't done "Bella is safe around you?" I did scoff at that "no place Is safer." He nodded "and the people of Forks?"

"safe as can be." _For the most part_ I silently added. He nodded "I do ask you stay off of Quileute land until I talk with Sam, the other wolves are worse than me when it comes to attacking first before anything."

"that won't be a problem."

He left shortly after asking a few more questions and letting us know Sam will most likely want a meeting and he would call. I turned to my pack "any of you cross that border do not be seen." I won't tell them where they can and can't go but I will make sure they are safe. They nodded and with that done the rest of us went our separate ways leaving me, Bella and Celina in the living room. "well that went well" she uttered curling into my side with Celina on my lap. "aye. You have met these wolves yes? Besides Jake?"

"hmm yah I have met all but any new ones, they were shifting younger and younger. There's even a girl." My head shot towards her "that's not possible."

"what? what do you mean? I have seen her Savina, Leah shifts into a wolf." A woman shifter? No way, it doesn't happen. "Bella there has never been a woman shifter, in any species."

"wait really? But I have seen her shift."

"hmm what does she look like?"

"Well she is a bit smaller then them, grey fur, I mean she looks just like a wolf."

"…more so then the boys?"

"I mean I guess kind of? I never really thought about it or paid much attention, she isn't exactly my biggest fan." I hummed in reply still lost in thought, a female shifter? In a man ran race especially, the implications. But I am curious…"How did these wolves react to this, Leah, shifting?"

"from what Jake told me they were shocked, it cause a bit of trouble among the council apparently. He told me she isn't exactly liked among the other wolves other than her little brother. Especially considering…"

"hmm? Considering?" she bit her lip clearly unsure of she should say anything "well it's just, she was, well she was dating Sam before he shifted."

"oh?" so what? "they were engaged and when Leah's cousin came to visit one day he-well he imprinted on her." ok, "so?" her eyes widened "so? Savina he imprinted onto her cousin, he left her for her cousin with no explanation."

"hmm well technically that is her cousin's fault."

"what no Emily isn't the one who just up and disappeared on Leah." I turned to her as she defended the other girl, "Bella, do you know what imprint means? Really means?"

"it's when the wolves meet their mates."

"no."

"…wait what?"

"a shifter can basically imprint on any one, and in most cases yes they are taken as mates. But not always, they will be whatever is needed of them from that person. A friend, a brother, yes a lover, a father, or even a damn secretary if asked. For him to take her as his mate, she had to have wanted it." She took my words over in her head "Jake said Sam tried to fight it" she whispered. And then turned to me with wide eyes "am I forcing you to be with me?!" I chucked a little as I shifted Celina "no, I am not shifter. We are mates, not imprints." I saw the relief in her eyes as she sank down with a sigh. I squeezed her waist pulling her more into me. "is this Sam a reasonable guy?"

"For the most part I think. He's allowed me to stay for a couple tribe meetings, though that might have been to turn me off of Edward and the Cullen's."

"They do not get along? Rosalie had mentioned a treaty."

"Yea the Cullen's aren't allowed on Quileute land."

"And what do the Cullen's get out of this?"

"I asked Jake that once, he said they get to live." I snorted, I doubt a pack of mangy mutts can take on a coven of 7. I set a squirming Celina on the ground and watched her stumble off to her toys. "these wolves think highly of themselves."

"yah kind of, I can't remember how many times I have heard them say they protect humans and how hard I was making it by hanging with the Cullen's."

"protect human? That's adorable." I rolled my eyes. "can I go?"

"huh?"

"to the meeting."

"you are pack Bella, of course you can go." She nodded her head, "good, now let's talk about Rosalie." I let my head fall back with a groan. "what's there to talk about?"

"Savina your in pain."

"nothing I can't handle."

"Savina…" I turned to face her and took her hand I mine "Bella really, I am fine, and I truly believe eventually, she will come around. Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"maybe we should talk about your change…" her eyes widened and for a moment I was concerned she was having second thoughts before "That's perfect!"

"uhh, yah ok."

"you said she can't feel the mate bond because I'm human and you guys don't mate to humans. So if I was turned she would have to feel it?" I frowned "well I mean technically yes, but that isn't a reason to turn Bella."

"It will solve so many problems Savina, and you won't be in pain anymore."

"your not listening Bella, this isn't something to take lightly. It can't be undone and there is so much more you need to know before finalizing your decision. Yes Rosalie will then feel the bond, but there is more to it. Being my mate isn't even reason enough to make this decision."

"…no, but the fact that I love you is." She whispered the words and I almost missed them, everything stopped, my heart sped up I thought it would burst through my chest, it took me a second to catch my breath "I-I love you to." I uttered the words awkwardly well aware my face was heating up. She smiled shyly her own blush showing "I want to change Savina, I want to not just because of Rosalie, or Edward or anything. I want to change because for one I want to spend forever with you." _Oh god I am going to be sick._ "and for two, I have never been some normal human Savina, that was proven when I started dating a vampire who cant read my mind, or when my closest friend was a wolf shifter. And now proven more as your Beta and Mate." I took a few deep breaths hopefully making any and all emotions, but she seemed to see right through them "alright, but we still need to talk about what it entails. And just what your getting into." She looked like she was going to ask something when her phone rang, "Hello, Jake?"

" _hey Bells still with Savina?"_

"Of course" she replied as if it was obvious. _"right, well I talked with Sam, he seems interested and wants a meeting."_ Hmm interested in what though? "when?" I asked knowing he would hear me. _"Now."_ I raised a brow at that "ok, where?"

" _the river, it's what separates our land and the Cullen's you will be able to scent us?"_ I crunched my nose up and Bella tried not to laugh "aye." She hung up and I tugged on the bonds that tied my pack, it wasn't long before we were once again surrounded by them. "we have a meeting with the wolves of La Push. Mom stay here with Celina please."

"of course dear." They all followed me out and Bella climbed onto Justin's back, when we reached the river the wolves were already there, a shirtless Jake standing next to who had to be Sam with another boy on his other side. Behind them stood another 8 wolves, I scanned them looking for the female, she wasn't hard to find, she stood next to another smaller male wolf but she was tiny compared to them. I tilted my head observing her as her eyes landed on me, and then the "Alpha" spoke up, to Justin. I rose a brow at his "you must be the Alpha, I am Sam." Like a good pup he never responded and let me "that would be me actually." Was it not obvious? Did me and Bella not stand forefront before them? His eyes widened as mine dared him to say something, "right. Well Jacob had told me about his meeting with you. And the- information you shared with him." I rose a brow knowing he wasn't finished "how do you know all this stuff?" I shrugged "I have lived a long time. In that time I have learned quite a bit."

"…Are the humans of Forks in danger from you?" I tilted my head "no." he nodded "good, now to the real reason I wanted this meeting, The Cullen's." I didn't bother looking over at Bella knowing she had tensed at the name. "what about them?"

"They are vampires."

"I am aware." He tried to be as emotionless as I was but I saw his eyes widen slightly at that. He nodded "our packs alone are small and wouldn't stand a chance." A chance against what? "I don't follow." He looked up shocked "with our packs combined we can take out the Cullen's, finally be done with this, we had been planning an attack for a while but with you here we can push it up."

"you can't be serious!" I wrapped an arm around Bella as she tried to walk up to them, betrayal on her face as she looked to Jake, he refused to look her in the eye. "we should help you with this why?"

"your wolves just like us, and they are monsters who-"

"I am going to stop you there, we both turn in to wolves correct, but we are nothing alike. I will not lead my pack in your useless war against those who have nothing against us."

"What about what he did to Bella!" I turned to Jake "the Cullen boy may meet his end eventually, but until that day I will not wage your war. I believe our meeting is done."

"And you think we are just going to let you walk away?" Sam asked with a smirk before turning to Justin "what about you? want to follow a real alpha and help me take out these leeches?" He sent his own smirk flashing his fangs as his eyes changed "you are a boy who holds a title, nothing more. I stand by my Alpha as I always have." He scowled "we are going to after the Cullen's either way, you might as well stand with us!"

"No, thank you, we are done here." With that we made our way back into the trees until we were far enough away for them not to hear. "We have to warn them." Bella stated from Justin's back, "we could, or we could-warn them." I finished when I saw the glare on her face. "right, to the Cullen's then." We made the run in silence and reached their mansion shortly not surprised a couple of them were already outside waiting. Fucking gifted vampires. Dickward sent her a smirk as she climbed off of Justin's back "Bella-"

"shut up, Alice is Carlisle home?" She nodded and flashed inside to get him, he walked out looking concerned "Bella, Savina is everything ok?"

"for the most part, do you have a moment?"

"of course, is this a private conversation?"

"Carlisle-" I cut off Edwards argument "not necessary."

"then please come in." I gestured for the pack to stay outside as me and Bella walked in. "What can I do for you ladies?" he asked as the rest of his family joined us. I looked up and met Rosalie's eyes and regretted it instantly as pain shot through my heart to my head. Bella spoke up seeing my flinch "we just had a meeting with the wolves of La Push-"

"Bella you know they are dangerous you need to stay-"

"dear god Edward shut up!" I tried my hardest to hide my smirk but I could hear Justin's booming laugh clear as day, I looked up in time to see Rosalie's small smile towards the human before she caught me looking and put on her I don't care face. I cleared my throat "as she was saying, we had a meeting with the wolves after one of them had caught our scent."

"I take it didn't go well?"

"oh dear was anyone hurt are you all alright?" I turned to the motherly woman confused at the genuine care I her tone "we are fine thank you. It went as fine as can be, however they had given up some information you may be interested in."

"oh?"

"the wolves have been planning an attack on you all." All eyes widened in shock, no one knowing what to say. Finally their leader cleared his throat "and you know this how?"

"because we were asked to help them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I let that information sink in for a moment before continuing "I am afraid I don't know the when or much more then that though." He looked up and me and nodded "we truly appreciate this information Savina. They have us a bit outnumbered." I tilted my head "but surely not out matched?" his eyes held confusion so I continued "they are a pack of shifters, they would not stand a chance against vampires."

"They would without your warning, now my family has a chance to prepare."

"why are you telling us this?"

"Edward-"

"No I want to know, what do you have to gain from this?"

"not everyone has to gain something Edward" Bella rolled her eyes. "But she does doesn't she? What is it?" he sneered at me and I rose a brow. "It was Bella's decision to warn you not mine child."

"so you would have just let us die then?"

"most of you." was my emotionless reply. He growled probably upset he wasn't getting anything out of me. "Edward that is enough! They didn't need to come and tell us, and they didn't need to decline the wolves offer" he then turned to me "you did decline their offer yes?" I rolled my eyes "Aye." He nodded "Because of Rosalie." I crossed my arms "for the most part yes. Bella is also quite fond of your family for some reason, and I deny her nothing." She smacked the back of my head at the sarcasm. "then will you help us?"

"help you? in your war? No."

"Savina…" I turned and met Bella's eyes "there has to be something we can do without it coming to a fight." I lowered my voice but I know they all heard "He could not even look you in the eyes Bella." She flinched "I know, but surely they all won't want this. They have to know they would lose at least some lives?"

"do you know how many there are?" I spared the man a glance "11 total if they were all there. Bella?"

"I'm pretty sure that was all of them. But if we can get through to them-"

"an order is an order. He may only hold the title but he is still their Alpha, he gives a command they follow, even if it was to their death."

"Like you." I turned as Rosalie spoke emotionlessly. "My pack follows my orders without question, but I will not lead them against their will."

"All of them?" _what is she getting at?_ "yes, all of them." She hummed and lifted a hand to inspect her most likely perfect nails. "what about Leah?"

"what about her."

"if we can talk to her, maybe we can…I don't know the less wolves to fight on their side…"

"I don't follow." Rosalie spoke up with an eye roll finishing Bella's sentence "the less chance of a fight."

"exactly."

"…Leah doesn't like you Bella."

"Big surprise." Rosalie muttered but all Bella did was roll her own eyes at her. "I know, but she hates the pack even more from what I hear. And where she goes her brother Seth goes."

"hmmm I do wish to know more about this Leah." Rosalie's head shot up, her eyes narrowed "and why's that?"

"Because she shouldn't be able to shift. Hmmm alright do you have her number?"

She deflated "well no…" I tilted my head to the door "Vira, can you get in and out with her, without being seen."

"…you want me to kidnap a wolf shifter?" her voice sounded "…yes?"

"…yah sure I can do it." with that I heard her footsteps getting farther away "bring her home not here."

"wont this just cause more problems?" the Dr asked. "Not if we succeed, if Bella is right we can convince her this is a suicide mission, or at the very least not to follow Sam."

"Can you break a pack bond?" the little vampire spoke up for the first time, blinking a couple of times "…technically yes, but I may not need to." This girl may be on to something "how so?"

"he isn't a true Alpha, so the bond if it's there at all will be weak. And shifters don't have the same pack bonds as we do so maybe…she should be able to simply resist him. We just need to give her a reason to."

"like you do?"

"our bonds are concrete" I murmured with a glance at Rosalie her eyes already on me. "And where does Bella fit into this?" Edward demanded "I can smell her all over you, Bella you should be ashamed."

"Of what Edward?" her tone was tired and annoyed. "falling for this crap! Putting out like some common whore! And she is pulling it on Rosalie as well and you seem just fine with it! You just abandon me for this girl you just met and then abandon my family for them" he gestured widely towards the door. I was going to launch myself at the idiot who dare speak to her like that when she spoke up first "that's not true, I'm going shopping with Alice this weekend. I talk with Jasper and Emmett in class."

"and what about me?!" she met his eyes "you are a pain in my ass." I snorted with Rosalie as he scowled "Bella-"

"no you are. You treat me like a child, and then you treat me like glass, you had a problem with all of my friends to the point where you isolated me from them. I know this may surprise you but I did manage to make it this far without your unwanted assistance."

"I can't imagine how!"

"I strongly suggest you think twice before raising your voice at her again." I growled out. He took a step towards me only for Rosalie to step between us, I tensed at how close he was to her. "we both know you can't beat me Edward so don't even try." Damn she's hot. "why are you defending her!" he lunged at her and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her down as he sailed right over us. The two males pulled him out with the leader with a quick "lets hunt." We straightened up slowly my arms still around her "I didn't need your help" she snapped and I had to smirk though it held no amusement "I am aware. I cannot control my reflexes on such when you are involved." Her eyes widened as she stepped out of my arms. "And neither did I." I murmured childishly only to wince when Bella smacked me. "ouch sorry." I rubbed the back of my head. Rosalie's lips twitched and the motherly woman stepped up "are you guys hungry? I can make you something."

"thank you but no, we should be getting back home soon, I need to check on my mom and Celina."

"the little one?" Rosalie asked with clear interest. "aye." She looked deep in thought before "your whole pack is related?"

"for the most part. Lucina is mine and Savira's mother. Katie and Celina are mine-"

"their your kids, you can have kids?"

"aye." A pain filled her eyes and it took everything in me to stay in my place. "I think it is time for us to leave and see if Savira managed to get the wolf." She nodded still lost in thought as we headed out the door where the rest of my family stood. They followed wordlessly until we reached the house, when I got inside I saw what must have been the female wolf siting on the couch. Her dark brown hair brushed her bronze shoulders, her long legs were spread out before her so she must have been about 6 ft tall and looked pretty well muscled yet you could still see her feminine curves. "you must be Leah." She jumped to her feet as we walked in, her eyes widened on Bella before shooting back to me as she crossed her arms. I sent her a smirk "relax we mean you no harm."

"really because one of you just kidnapped me."

"well yes, but did she hurt you?"

"…no, but I still don't get why, what do you wasn't with me." I looked at her as she pulled off a I don't give a fuck look just like Rosalie yet her eyes were worried. "to talk." I murmured. "ok, what about?"

"Sam's plan for the Cullen's."

"I'm not telling you anything." I rose a brow "might I ask why?"

"their my pack, he's my Alpha."

"that sounded rehearsed Leah." Bella spoke quietly. "what are you even doing here leech lover."

"That is my mate you are speaking to pup, watch it." I growled out. "wait what your mate?"

"one of them." She looked thoughtful before shaking her head "still doesn't say what you really want from me." I thought about it for a moment, "ok, multiple things, but let's start with the reality of things. Sam wants to wage war against the Cullen's, what Sam doesn't seem to understand is numbers don't mean everything."

"…meaning?"

"Meaning you will loose. They are faster, they are stronger, they are more resilient, and they are gifted."

"gifted? How?"

"Hmm some vampires possess gifts, this coven happens to possess gifts that your pack will not beat."

"such as?" I sent her a smirk "Nice try. Those however are not mine to share."

"ok let's say your right, then why won't you help us?"

"1. I will not sentence an entire coven to death simply because you guys don't like them. 2. One of those vampires is also my mate, and if your pack moves against them mine moves against you. And you will lose."

"holy shit your mated to a vampire? That fucking Cullen boy really? Who knew he had it in him." My face must have shown my disgust because Bella let out a little chuckle "no not Edward."

"then who?"

"that's not important right now, I had another reason for wanting to see you." she crossed her arms, "and what's that?"

"you should not exist." She flinched and her eyes filled with pain, Bella elbowed my side with a deadly look and I back tracked "not you per say but you as a wolf I mean." Her eyes filled with tears she tried her hardest to keep at bay and I panicked, I can deal with my kids crying but definitely not another woman. Bella thankfully stepped forward "what she means Leah is that there hasn't been a female wolf shifter before."

"but they are female-"

"we aren't wolf shifters Leah, we are werewolves our race is actually more women than men. A male werewolf is rare."

"why?"

"…because most cannot control their wolves and…and they become a liability that needs to be put down." Her eyes shot to Justin for a moment before back to me. "so I'm a freak?" I sent her a smirk "aren't we all? You are an exception Leah, I want to know why."

"well I don't have any answers for you."

"perhaps not in words. I have a theory that I would like to test if you allow it?" she looked at me for a moment before shrugging "what is it?"

"I think you might have a wolf inside of you."

"a wolf?"

"yes, like us, if you have on deep down it means it runs in your bloodline and would explain why you could shift."

"you think I am a werewolf?"

"no, you are a shifter, it is in your blood, but I think down the line there was a werewolf in your family, that blood is why you took the shifter gene from your father."

"…I see, how can you find out."

"a touch is all, I just need you to relax and give me your hand." She took a seat and held out her hand for me to take and I sat next to her closing my eyes trying to get a feel for her.

It took everything in me not to pull my hand back, this girl, she was so angry, she was angry and devastated. Her heart was broken in a way that I knew exactly how it felt, it wasn't just cracked it was shattered, and the hate, god she held so much self-hatred, hatred for her pack, hatred for the world. It was almost blinding, the literally only light in her belonged to her brother. I tilted my head and tried to push past it, I didn't have to go much farther as her wolf paced before me, it perked up at my intrusion baring its teeth. I opened my eyes and took my hand from hers as she did the same, "I was mistaken" I whispered and disappointment filled her face but I kept going "it would appear your wolf is a lot closer then I would have thought."

"what's that mean?"

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know. I have never come across this before. But if you like I will help you to figure it out." She looked to be considering it "I won't be able to deny Sam's orders."

"have you tried?"

"of course I have! I hate his guts! But I just, I can't, he gives an order and it's like I have no choice."

"hmm if I teach you how to, will you?"

"you can do that!?"

"you have a real wolf inside of you Leah, it does not take orders from a fake one. It is probably why it is so angry."

"it's angry?"

"…as angry as you are." I murmured and she flinched.

"So I can leave the pack?"

"technically yes."

"And my brother?"

"I-I don't know, if he has an actual wolf then yes, but as I said it is rare."

"I can't leave without him, and if he is ordered to fight he will, and I won't leave him to do that alone he is just a kid." I took a deep breath "well I tried" and dodged Bella's swipe "Ok jeeze woman. I can break the bond your brother shares with the pack _possibly._ I will need to feel It out first, _But_ if I do this I need your word you leave the Cullen's alone." She scowled but nodded. "let me make myself very clear Leah, if I break this bond and either of you join Sam in a fight against them I will personally be the one to end you." She crossed her arms in defiance "is that so?" I stepped up to her as Bella tensed "I will rip your brothers beating heart out of his chest right before your eyes, _are we clear?"_ her eyes widened "yes."

"good. The wellbeing of my mates is not up for debate. You will need to bring him here though, perhaps tomorrow, do we have time before the attack?"

"yes, he doesn't really have a solid plan yet."

"good, tomorrow after school, you should go now though, your family must be worried about your absence." She snorted and whispered "Seth might be" and walked out the door. I sank back into the couch, "I'm not sure I like this town anymore."

"please you love it and you know it." my mom muttered as she walked down the stairs setting Celina in my lap. Bella let out a laugh and took her place in my side the rest of the family all taking a seat as Justin turned his game on the TV.

 **Rosalie POV**

I was still lost in thought as they walked out of the house, that little girl was her daughter, and so was the other woman, my mate has kids. Kids that have probably welcomed Bella into the family like it was nothing. That fucking human. And now some fucking wolf has her attention to. "Rose?" I look up at Alice's quiet voice "are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Was my automatic response that I knew neither her nor Esme bought. "Rose, were all alone right now. And you know we can keep things from Edward." I took a deep breath and sat down knowing I should really get this out. "Savina is my mate." They nodded, "and as I am sure you could smell, she is fucking Bella." I ground out between clenched teeth. "I gathered that much sweetie, have you talked to her about this? or maybe even Bella, I am sure she wouldn't do anything intentional to hurt you. Maybe explain to her what it means to you that Savina is your mate." I snorted so unlike me "she knows Esme."

"…I don't understand if she knows then why would she continue this."

"I asked Savina that it would stop. Well, I demanded it to stop." I uttered "and?"

"and she said no" I growled out. "why though?"  
"Because Alice! Argh I'm sorry, she said, she said it was because we were both her mates. That their vampire hearing would catch it. I heard their gasps clear as day though. "Bella is your mate!?"

"NO! No she is not! That human is not my mate! She made a mistake." I stood up and started to pace as they tried to figure out what to say. "Rose, Savina seems to know a lot about the supernatural world, maybe she-"

"She. Made. A. Mistake."

"ok, ok, well what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no fucking clue."

"maybe you should talk to Bella Rose, maybe actually try to get to know her instead of glaring the entire time."

"I don't like her and I sure as hell don't love her."

"…you don't like who she use to be, maybe give this new Bella a chance." I turned to Esme "you don't actually believe that clumsy blushing mess of a girl is my mate?"

"I believe-that you have been alone long enough and deserve to be happy." She got up and walked off into the kitchen she didn't need to use.


End file.
